


Bring Me Tomorrow

by shadowsamurai



Category: Bablyon 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sinclair has trouble adjusting to life on Minbar but an unexpected familiar face may just help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea that came to me after watching S2 again, because when Delenn says she found herself in a temple after becoming lost ('Confessions and Lamentations'), and she says she heard a voice, for some reason, I thought it was Valen's voice she was hearing. I know, impossible, but still. Then I thought about Sinclair being on Minbar, and the fact that Alisa Beldon (from 'Legacies') is also there, and that it wouldn't be an impossible idea that they met up. So…here's what my muse came up with.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

B5-B5-B5-B5-B5-B5

Sinclair arose well before sunrise, dressed himself in a cowling robe, and made his way through the quiet streets, aware that Minbar would be awakening before long, even though most of the rest of the universe was still asleep. It had taken him a long time to accept what had happened; his sudden upheaval and relocation to Minbar was a shock to everyone, himself included, and for a long time he asked 'why?' without getting any answer. But now, Sinclair finally felt as though he had found his purpose, the one that Delenn had hinted at for so long. As he walked, his direction clear in his mind, Sinclair smiled at the thought of his old friend. He knew, of course, of her transformation, and having seen the results first hand, he approved.

Coming to a stop in an abandoned temple, Sinclair pushed back the hood of his robe and lowered himself into a cross-legged position on the floor. It wasn't easy, and he knew after a while he would have trouble getting back up; it wasn't that he wasn't fit, but his legs simply weren't used to staying in such a position for any length of time. Closing his eyes, Sinclair started to calm his mind and thoughts, breathing in, breathing out.

As it did every morning, a smile crept onto his face as he regulated his breathing, his first clear thoughts of Susan and Michael, and Babylon 5. Of how he and Garibaldi had tormented Ivanova mercilessly before the discovery - or rediscovery - of Babylon 5. It was a memory Sinclair cherished, a memory where for those precious few moments, they weren't command staff or Earth Force officers; they were just friends, and childish ones at that. But with some reluctance, he pushed the memory from his mind; it didn't help his meditation, or to keep him settled in his current life.

When the first rays of sun touched the temple, Sinclair felt at peace, and then, as it had many times before, a woman's voice sounded. Whether it was in his head, or some sort of religious miracle, Sinclair didn't know and he didn't particularly care. The voice was familiar, yet not, and soothing to his soul.

*"You are safe in my house,"* she said. *"I will care for you if you stay. You are safe."*

And though the temple was deserted, Sinclair felt life flowing all around him, and he felt *alive*. It was a strange sensation to try and explain, but as he was alone, he didn't have to. Then Garibaldi's grinning, cheeky face popped into his head, switching their full plates for empties while Ivanova napped. Sinclair smiled; he knew what was going to happen next, and he let it play out.

Sure enough, in the confines of his mind, Ivanova's frustrated words of, "Garibaldi, you're a dead man!" echoed about. Sinclair gave up all pretence of seriousness and laughed loudly, the deep sound reverberating off the walls of the temple, falling back on him like gentle waves.

"You know, this is the wrong temple for laughter," a young voice told him. "I'm pretty certain that one is back down there somewhere."

Sinclair opened his eyes and rose stiffly to his feet, frowning slightly at the person in front of him. "Alisa?" he asked in surprise, and she nodded. "Alisa Beldon. My, you've grown up. Life here suits you, I can see."

Alisa grinned. "Hello, Commander." Then she rushed forward and hugged him.

Sinclair laughed again and hugged her back. "It's nice to see you too. But I'm not a Commander any more."

Alisa pulled back and looked up at him. "What happened?"

"If I knew, I'd tell you," Sinclair replied, pulling a wry face. "So how are you finding life on Minbar?"

Alisa ducked her head in embarrassment. "I had a little trouble at first. I got caught stealing; old habits die hard. But the Minbari were real nice about it, didn't tell me off or anything, just asked me not to do it again. Not being paid took a lot of getting used to as well, but I got there in the end." She looked up and smiled. "I've found it's kinda nice, being treated like someone special, and if I want something, I just have to ask for it."

Sinclair smiled back. "I'm glad you've settled here."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"That's a three-edged question," he replied. "I'm here on Minbar as the new Ambassador for Earth, but I don't know why they chose me. Let's just say my posting was a shock to everyone, myself included. As for why I'm here in this temple, I was meditating. I stumbled across it one day and found it one of the most calming places I've ever seen. I try to come here every day."

Alisa looked around. "It does seem to have a special energy about it." Then she looked at him. "Helps you remember your friends. I wasn't reading your mind," she said quickly, holding her hands up, "But it was a good guess when I heard you laughing. I've spent a lot of time watching and reading people here without actually reading their minds."

"You're doing well at it."

"What was the third reason?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said my question was a three-edged sword," Alisa said.

"Oh, that." Sinclair smiled and shook his head. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to you."

"I don't know why I'm here, in this place and time. I mean, I know why I'm on Minbar but at the same time I *don't* know why. If that makes sense."

Alisa nodded. "It makes sense. You still haven't found a purpose in life."

"I thought I had on Babylon 5," Sinclair said, his voice tinged with sadness.

Alisa tilted her face to the sun, closing her eyes as its rays washed over her. "Everyone has a purpose, Commander, but those who try to hard to find it never see it. You have to be patient, let the purpose come to you. When you were on Babylon 5, that was where you needed to be at that time. Now you are here, so you must be needed here. Next year…who knows where you will be needed? As for being here right now, just enjoy it. Enjoy the peace and quiet, the tranquillity. It's supposed to do the soul the world of good, and I'm starting to believe that."

"You've been here so long you're starting to talk like a Minbari," Sinclair told her, smiling.

"You already did, Commander, did you know that?"

"You're not the first person to tell me that," Sinclair admitted. "And I've told you, I'm not a Commander any more. You don't have to address me that way."

"Yeah, I know, but Mr Sinclair sounds weird," Alisa said, pulling a face.

He laughed. "You could try Jeff. That's my name."

"I didn't know," she replied, pouting a little.

Sinclair laughed again. "Alright, how's this?" He stuck his hand out. "Pleased to meet you, Alisa. My name's Jeff."

They shook very solemnly. "Pleased to meet you, Jeff. And I'm sorry for interrupting your meditation," Alisa added.

"Don't worry about it. What were you doing up so early anyway?" he asked.

"Just walking. It's the quietest time of the day, and quiet is difficult to come by when you're a telepath."

Sinclair nodded. "I remember Talia Winters telling me something like that."

"How is she? And Susan Ivanova?" Alisa asked eagerly.

"Tell you what, why don't we get some breakfast and I'll fill you in on all the news from the station?" Sinclair replied. "At least what I can."

"Alright." Alisa gave him a sidelong glance. "Are you paying?"

Sinclair laughed. "Sure."

As they left the temple, Alisa took his hand, the way a child would with their father. "My turn tomorrow. How's that?"

"That'll be fine," he replied, contentment filling him for the first time since his arrival on Minbar. Suddenly, he was looking forward to the tomorrows life would bring him.

FIN


End file.
